


Just SAY IT Already!

by atkinsgenniher, carolina_beckerj, joli_camarillo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Intelligence Undercover, Joint Task Force, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sex Toys, Woman on Top, angst for some, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/pseuds/atkinsgenniher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: I'm thankful for this forum, where we as fic writers can 'correct' whatwe feel the show-runners and writers got wrong, in an alternate universe.Couples-centric: lots of 'feels' and some fluff. We've paired:Annalise Villa and Beaumont Rosewood Jr (Rosie)Maya Bishop and Carina DeLucaAndrea Herrera and Robert SullivanVictoria Hughes and Lucas RipleyTara Milly Izikoff (TMI) and Phillipa Rosewood (Pippy)Emily Lopez and Luke Watkins
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	1. QUEDATE CON MIGO (STAY WITH ME)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa and Rosie finally get down to"brass tacks". The STUPID network stupidly  
> canceled what was to us a gem of a show. They teased us for two seasons and then  
> NOTHING...this 'corrects' it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dime que me amas, que me quedo contigo"  
> Tell me you love me, to stay with you
> 
> "Quedate conmigo" Stay with me
> 
> "Hecho." Done

"Is that all that you have to say? Good luck in LA? Rosie!"

"I...I don't know what else to say. I have words, they're there RIGHT-  
RIGHT THERE..."

"Say them, then. I have to hear them, Rosie. SAY THEM."

"Villa...if I say them, you'll stay...and it's no fair, you lost Eddie, and you had  
such a hard time with that.

"I've made it clear, Rosie. And what has EDDIE to do with this? I'll always grieve him-  
there's something else...what is it? I'll stand on this pier all night if I have to."

"My heart, and my kidney function...none of that will get BETTER; I mean I could  
improve my kidney function, but the best my heart will ever be is what it is NOW.  
Villa-I could stroke out, or go tachycardic at any time , or in the future, into kidney  
failure leaving you with...with _what_ ? Another dead man to mourn, or a  
vegetable. You deserve more."

"And if I'm willing to risk it? Have you asked me if I am? I'm a DETECTIVE, Rosie, a very  
good one, and I'm a WOMAN. I know Men, and I know that you love me, that you WANT  
me. I'm willing to risk it, because I believe in you. And if you say "STAY, VILLA", I will...I'll  
be yours: because I love and want you too.."

"And Adrian?"

"He'll be hurt, of course. But can I go with him, feeling the way that I do about you?

Rosie says,"That wouldn't be fair to him."

"That's right. It's turning windy, and it's late Rosie. Dime que me amas, que me  
quedo contigo."

"Quedate conmigo"

"Hecho."


	2. I THINK I LOVE HER

Carina DeLuca: OBGYN/Attending at Grey Sloan knows women-oh yes  
oh yes she does. She has known heartache, and always been able to bounce  
back without complications. MAYA BISHOP...the one fly in the ointment, the one  
that she can't forget. 

The betrayal was bad enough-then she tried to turn it back around on CARINA!  
She's cried all her tears, and mourned the loss of what could have been THE ONE-  
the one who ended the revolving door of brief love affairs destined to go nowhere.  
This could be a good thing though: Andrew needs her now, and she feels that she's been  
neglecting him as it is. Sunny, smiley Amelia Shepherd comes bustling in, carrying two  
cups of their favorite brew. "I'm sorry as hell for what you've had to endure these past few  
weeks. Wanna talk it out?"

"Anyone can slip, I can understand a slip, even forgive it: we Italians invented 'slips'; I sit  
there, alone in her apartment FOR HOURS, and when returns, the anger, the denial started-  
she got angrier and angrier, until BOOM! She admitted fucking Jack Gibson, and slammed into  
her bedroom, leaving me alone. I sat there another two hours before leaving. Two days later, she  
called and texted probably thirty times; the same for this past week until now. The thought of talking  
to her makes me ill."

"Well, McMessy is one of my nom de guerre (nickname), and so I GET complicated romantic shit.  
I think that you should at least talk to her -if not this week, next week. If not next week, the week  
after. My point is...sooner or later it's best to give her a chance to at least explain. Believe me: you'll  
regret it if you don't."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _I wish that Carina would call me or text me back,_ Maya Bishop, Captain  
of Station 19 thinks miserably to herself. _You fucked up now, Maya..._  
Andrea Herrera-Sullivan's special knock (taptap..pause..taptaptap) sounds on her bunk room  
door,pulling her from her reverie. "Hey", the Latina says quietly, taking a seat on the bed next  
to her friend. "We have to give them time, the both of us", she continues, referring to her problems  
with husband Robert Sullivan (abandoning him in the hospital, during and after his surgery-he has been  
distant and non-communicative, really pissed about her absence after his procedure).

Maya says, "Here I am wallowing in a mess of my own making, while YOU are still grieving for Ryan  
and your Dad, the doubts and questions surrounding your Mother, everyone throwing rocks at your marriage,  
and...you did fuck up pretty badly with the 'disappearing from his bedside' move-sorry, but that was classic  
Andy-and I haven't been there for you, which I'm also sorry about. Being there for each other is what we should  
work on...what we HAVE to work on. I'll do my part from now on."

"Yeah. We should do that. I'll do my part too. A lot of my time has been taken up by marriage and the aftermath-  
and the other stuff you mentioned-it's been a little brutal."

"I know. You love him, huh? We can all see it, it's that obvious."

"I DO, MADLY...I can't focus when he's near, and when he's not close, all that I can think about is how soon  
it will be until I see him again. And you love HER, Carina?

"I think so, Andy. I think so."

"


	3. I LOVE YOU-I KNOW THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippy and TMI talk about TMI's betrayal and what might come next for  
> them ROSEWOOD FICLET (angst with a happy ending/semi slow burn)

"If you don't love me anymore, I wish you would just say it. My mistakes are what they are and I’ve apologized  
what seems like a million times. I’m at the point of being OVER IT.” Tara Izikoff is tearful and seems mentally exhausted

Pippy smirks. “What the fuck is ‘OVER IT’ supposed to mean?”

“I can’t keep doing this, Pippy. I humiliate myself every day, begging you to forgive me for betraying you. I know what I  
did, how much I hurt you. Baby, I lied, and deceived, and fucked a Man. I gave in to Temptation. I should never have been in that  
position. But I WAS, and I DID, and I’m IMMENSELY SORRY, and I’m begging you…forgive me, please.”

"The problem is that I do love you. I can't help that. I know that I will eventually will. Forgive you, I mean. We both know that.  
And I hope that you'll be able to wait, but I understand if you can't."

\--to be continued--


	4. I'M TAKING BACK MY POWER"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "THE THREE WORDS: remember-the ones that made me sort of spin  
> out a little-THE THREE LITTLE WORDS-I...I wanna take them BACK  
> from Joe, he can't have that power over me anymore...not anymore."  
> 'M' (Emily Lopez)
> 
> "I LOVE YOU-SO, SO MUCH, Luke Watkins."  
> 'M' (Emily Lopez)

"I want to say them now" Emily Lopez gasps, recovering from the kiss that Luke Watkins has just laid on her.  
"The three words."

"Ahh-what, now?" The handsome bailiff turned attorney asks, confused.

"THE THREE WORDS: remember-the ones that made me sort of spin out a little-THE THREE LITTLE WORDS-I...I wanna take them  
BACK from Joe, he can't have that power over me anymore...not anymore."

"What happened, M? What changed?"

"Lola-Judge Lola provided me the name of a really good therapist-I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure that I would continue to see  
her: I've been through a dozen, at least, but this one..Luke she's SO GOOD. I want us to see her together?"

Luke said, "Just say when."

That surprised Emily, so she said, "LUKE, are you positive? You still have the BAR EXAM, and you're putting in what?: 70 hours a week here...?"

He replied, "For YOU, I'll make it work. You are the most important person in my life now;nothing will stand in our way. We can do it-two hours  
a week? We can do it."

"I LOVE YOU-SO, SO MUCH, Luke Watkins."


	6. PLEASE SAY THE WORDS...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa Rojas knows how she feels about Kevin Rojas, and she  
> believes that he feels the same, except that he's never SAID AS MUCH-  
> and that both worries and bothers her...they are in Seattle as part of  
> a joint task force with Seattle PD, whose Intelligence unit was disbanded  
> due to corruption.

Kevin notices 'Nessa watching him from the bed in their hotel room; he trims his beard and mustache, then turns to face her.

"What is it, 'Nessa? What's up?"

"You know how I feel about you, right? I've told you?"

"Yeah...'course."

"And you believe that I mean what I say when I say I love you, don't you Kev?" The lovely Dominicana seems honestly concerned.

"YEAH...'course I do baby-why wouldn't I? Did I do something to worry you?"

"No, no, Amor...I'm scared that _I_ did something to make _you_ worried...I thought..."

He comes into the room and sits near her, takes her small hand in both of his large mitts. "What-tell me..you can always tell me  
anything 'Nessa. You know that."

"I only go up to visit Luis because...you know that he kept me alive when I aged out of foster, Kev. I really cared for him, and he went  
TO JAIL FOR ME. He was my ride or die, and I got the second chance-the chance that put me where I am today...but that part  
of it is over. I'm in love with YOU. Please don't ask me to stop visiting Luis; there's nothing between us but I owe him."

He brings her to him, hugging her close. She relaxed into his muscular embrace, her tears wetting the towel around his neck.

"Don't make me, Kev", she repeats in a whisper.

"I won't; I would never" he assured her. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"You never said it back-that you love me...I know that you do, but can you say the words, please?"

He knows what words she means. "Te amo, Vanessa Rojas...Te amo."

"Gracias, baby." She kissed him on the side of his jaw and snuggles closer still in his arms.


End file.
